El Peor
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: Un caldo perfecto de odio no suele llevar al mismo odio como ingrediente principal... Fic preanimé, con spoilers de los últimos capítulos.


**El Peor**

Sintiendo la llovizna refrescante cayendo sobre mi cara sonrojada por la exaltación y mis zapatos resbalando en el pasto húmedo y la tierra embarrada, consciente de mi falta de tiempo, intenté aumentar la velocidad para internarme entre los árboles lo más rápido posible. Sabía que no era bueno en ello, de hecho nunca fui bueno para cualquier cosa que implicara una actividad física o motriz, así que debía valerme de mi intelecto para zafarme de la situación embarazosa de la que siempre era víctima.

Una vez rodeado por la sombra y la protección que me brindaban las copas de los altos árboles, me detuve a pensar; ¿qué hacer¿cómo? Sea lo que fuere que hiciera, debía hacerlo rápido pues sólo contaba con unos pocos segundos de ventaja. Así que sin perder un instante más, quité el abrigo marrón de la mochila que colgaba de mis hombros y me acurruqué entre las raíces de un árbol cubriéndome con él. Era un perfecto camuflaje.

Justo a tiempo. Apenas había terminado de esconder el pie que había quedado descuidadamente al descubierto, oí los pasos lentos pero seguros que se acercaban amenazantes. Mi respiración seguía agitada y los latidos de mi corazón parecían incluso acelerarse con cada pisada que sonaba más bien como un chapoteo. Pero no, no debía moverme bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenía que tranquilizarme y mantenerme quieto, así que cerré los ojos confiado en que al no encontrar a nadie en las cercanías, se marcharía rápido.

De pronto, contrario a mis planes, sentí un tirón y cómo las gotas volvían a caer sobre mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver un niño que me miraba entre enojado y frustrado, sosteniendo mi abrigo en su mano.

—¿Eres idiota o qué¿Sabes que estamos jugando a las escondidas, o prefieres jugar a Caperucita Roja?

Me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada ante su burla, sorprendido no sé de qué cosa. Otra vez me habían encontrado a mí primero, otra vez debía buscar yo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

—Nos la debes para la próxima. Allí está tu padre que ha venido a buscarte—dijo el niño, apuntando en la dirección de la que ambos habíamos venido y arrojándome el abrigo por la cabeza.

Me levanté a duras penas con las rodillas entumecidas a causa de la incómoda posición, y comencé a caminar lentamente intentando quitarme el barro que tenía encima en la medida que fuera posible.

—¿Y ahora adónde te has metido¡Mira cómo tienes la ropa!—me reprendió mi padre desde lejos apenas me vio venir.

Apuré el paso mientras oía a mis compañeros de clase reír a mis alrededores, lo cual contrastaba perfectamente con la visión del hombre que se hallaba de pie y de brazos cruzados al amparo de un cobertizo con una expresión seca pero relajada.

—Papá¿puedo quedarme un rato más¡Por favor! Estábamos jugando a las escondidas...

—Oh, claro que no—negó mientras con una mano me tomaba del brazo y con la otra comenzaba a sacudirme.—Ya creo que tuviste suficientes juegos de chiquero. ¡Y está lloviendo mucho! Vámonos antes de que te resfríes.

—¡Pero no es justo¡Prometiste que si me iba bien en el examen de ayer podría salir a jugar!

—A mí me parece que ya has jugado bastante. Además... ¿cómo es eso de que sacaste un siete?—inquirió, dejando de sacudirme y mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Me era extremadamente difícil soportar esa mirada, así que bajé la vista y me excusé, algo avergonzado:

—Ya te dije que la maestra es muy exigente... no suele poner más de siete puntos a nadie.

—¿Ah, no¿Y por qué la madre de Paul acaba de decirme orgullosa que su hijo sacó un ocho¿Será que es una mentirosa?

—No...—dije en un susurro casi inaudible. Me sentía como una hormiga siendo juzgada frente a un tribunal de gigantes.

—Entonces ya tienes una buena razón para ir a casa y sentarte a estudiar, así tu madre y yo podremos estar orgullosos de ti.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta para tomar el paraguas que había dejado sobre la medianera que dividía el patio de la escuela con el exterior, y se echó a andar camino a nuestro hogar. Di unas cuantas zancadas para alcanzarlo, y una vez a su lado comencé a observarlo desde mi insignificante estatura; se veía tan serio y elegante... Pensar que con los niños de la escuela jugábamos competencias a ver quién lograba llegar al extremo de esa medianera, y mi padre podía alcanzarla sin siquiera estirar el brazo. Y así me sentía en relación a él en todos los aspectos; no me cabía duda que cuando fuera adulto, quería ser así.

Me daba entusiasmo el hecho de que seguro papá había sido igual que yo de niño, ya que me había contado varias veces que no tenía casi amigos y que en vez de eso le gustaba estudiar y aprender todo tipo de cosas. Por eso creía que no era mentira cuando me decía que debía esforzarme mucho si quería triunfar... pero es que se veía tan difícil, y tenía que sacrificar tantas cosas...

* * *

—¿Papá¿Eres tú?—pregunté al oír el sonido lejano de una puerta cerrándose dentro de la casa. Mi voz se oyó como un gruñido grave que resonó en la habitación amplia de paredes y ventanales altos. La luz del amanecer que comenzaba a colarse predecía un agradable y cálido día de primavera similar a los anteriores.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a un hombre rubio con una sonrisa cálida en cuyas manos llevaba varios pilones de hojas amarillentas.

—Buenos días... ¿dormiste bien?—preguntó dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio, el cual ya se hallaba cubierto de libros, escritos sueltos, y anotaciones de todo tipo. Éstas se veían bastante antiguas y cubiertas de manchas de quién sabe qué cosa.—Anoche estaba en el estudio revisando los últimos detalles y recordé que sería conveniente que te estudies esto también. Podrás hacerlo para mañana¿verdad?

Me desperecé lentamente y salí de la cama, dirigiéndome a ojear sin cuidado el nuevo material; Ley de Equivalencias, elementos, catalizadores, círculos de transmutación, mitos y verdades... nada nuevo, para ser exactos.

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué, hijo?

—Los muchachos habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Todd hoy en la noche, y creí que tal vez...

—¿Qué sucede¿Acaso ya no tienes interés en lo que haremos mañana?—preguntó de una forma tan serena y persuasiva que a nadie le darían ganas oponérsele.—Además, si pudieras terminar de leer todo lo que te falta para la noche, no creo que sea buena idea distraerte saliendo por ahí y haciendo esas cosas de adolescentes rebeldes. Si tiene que haber un momento de tu vida en el que tengas que estar centrado y ser responsable, este es el indicado.

—¡No, no es que no me interese! Claro que me interesa... Es que hace tanto que no los veo. Supongo que muchos deben estar enfadados pensando que los olvidé, y hasta otros me habrán olvidado—refunfuñé. Por supuesto que no sería suficiente para convencer a papá, de hecho nada lo sería. Ya a esa altura de mi vida sabía que dijera lo que dijera, él siempre tendría una buena respuesta.—Además, todos estarán allí, incluso Cathie.

Entonces, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír aún más y abrir la boca. Para ese momento ya sabía que estaba perdido.

—Pero tú no eres como todos¿o sí?. No tienes necesidad de embriagarte ni de armar un papelón para demostrarle a una hembra que la mereces, porque eres mejor que eso. Y si quieres algo bueno de tu vida tienes que demostrarlo. ¿Crees que mi fama, mi prestigio, y mi mansión en la que tú vives los obtuve yendo de fiesta en fiesta con la muchachada del pueblo? Sé que suena difícil de entender, pero cuando crezcas lo harás y me lo agradecerás.

Tampoco era extraño de su parte hacer uso de mi falta de madurez y de ese supuesto futuro indefinido en el cual yo finalmente abriría los ojos y entendería todas las verdades del mundo para convencerme.

—Ya he crecido bastante desde la primera vez que me dijiste eso, y aún no comprendo.

—Tú has lo que te pido, y te prometo que mañana entenderás muchas cosas. Y ya sabes que si no supiera con certeza que puedes hacerlo, no te pediría que hagas tanto¿no?.—Hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré con resignación. Después de todo, mi padre estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué pasaría si justo mañana me apareciera borracho o descompuesto? Sería el colmo. Asimismo, para ser el mejor como él, debía esforzarme todo lo posible, y la única forma de lograrlo era haciéndole caso en todo, pues yo de por sí era ya demasiado perezoso.

Aparté la vista un momento de la cantidad inconmensurable de información que se encontraba desparramada sobre el escritorio y observé a través de la ventana. Afuera, los primeros madrugadores salían somnolientos de sus casas para ocuparse de las tareas diarias, e incluso algunos niños traviesos correteaban divertidos a esa hora de la mañana.

—¿El mejor de qué?—pregunté para mis adentros.

Aquella era una frase que le oía muy a menudo a papá, y la tenía tan metida en mi cabeza que raras veces cuestionaba su ambigüedad. Que yo era mejor que tal, que no era posible que a aquél le fuera mejor que a mí, que había que dar lo mejor. ¿Pero era eso posible? Porque para el caso, siempre se puede ser mejor. Todos tenemos ideales que son inalcanzables, sino no serían ideales. Sin embargo, para papá esos ideales parecían ser tan tangibles e imprescindibles, al punto de que si uno no los alcanzaba era un completo idiota. Tal vez era por eso que yo me sentía un completo idiota tan a menudo...

—Tonto—dije casi con enfado mirando mi reflejo en la ventana. Otra vez estaba distrayéndome y perdiendo el tiempo con pensamientos estúpidos. Claro que si me pasaba toda la vida cuestionándome esa clase de cosas, jamás llegaría a ser lo que tenía que ser. El mejor, como él.

El día se sucedió lento, como siempre ocurre cuando uno espera algo con ansias. Y ésta no era una excepción, pues desde hacía rato que papá venía preparándome para _el día_, el cual yo aguardaba con impaciencia e ilusión.

Había memorizado cada palabra de las decenas de libros, la mayoría conseguidos de quién sabe dónde pero sin duda misteriosos y exclusivos, realizado numerosos experimentos de práctica e incluso mi padre me había permitido acompañarlo en alguna de sus misiones de investigación de menor importancia. _"Para ir acostumbrándote",_ había dicho. También se me incentivaba a utilizar la alquimia en cada ocasión que me fuere posible, lo cual logró que aquella se me volviese tan familiar como comer y dormir, aunque eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues pensaba que de alguna forma hacía sentir a todos orgulloso, incluso a mí mismo.

Afortunadamente, no había ningún barullo del exterior que me molestase demasiado gracias al amplio jardín que dividía mi hogar de la calle, y la casa, al igual que de costumbre, se hallaba en silencio. No era extraño que papá, cuando no se encontraba en alguna misión que le tomaba días o semanas, se encerrase la jornada entera en su estudio, mientras que mamá... bueno, la verdad no tenía idea de qué hacía ella, pero casi siempre estaba atareada y no era de entrometerse mucho en mis asuntos, ni yo en los suyos, aunque no me cabía duda que su trabajo estaba también relacionado con la alquimia.

No me sorprendió mucho que, al despuntar el alba y despertarme mi padre para comenzar con todo, no se hubiese presentado en ningún momento.

—¿Y mamá?—pregunté finalmente, vencido por la curiosidad.

Gruñó levemente como si aquella pregunta le incomodara, y luego respondió con serenidad.

—Ella no está de acuerdo.

—¿Con qué?

—Con lo que vamos a hacer—dijo como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia.—Piensa que no va a funcionar.

Fruncí el entrecejo como queriendo expresar _"No tengo ni idea de qué hablas, y no puedo esperar a que me lo expliques"_, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, un extraño resplandor proveniente de la puerta del laboratorio recién abierta atrajo toda mi atención. El cuarto se veía como de costumbre: repleto de tubos de ensayo, probetas, frascos con diversas sustancias, y ese tipo de cosas, con la diferencia de que una piedra que emitía un misterioso brillo rojizo refulgía sobre una de las mesas.

—¿Qué es eso?—inquirí sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a ver una especie de piedra roja con la que siempre hacíamos experimentos y tenía reacciones muy extrañas, pero ésta se veía muy diferente, y ni siquiera podría decir que era esa misma piedra mejorada o potenciada.

—Esto, hijo...—pronunció en tono alto y orgulloso mientras elevaba sus brazos en señal de grandeza—... es la Piedra Filosofal.

Abrí los ojos grandes ante lo que acababa de oír, al tiempo que la mente se me quedaba en blanco a causa de la increíble noticia.¿La Piedra Filosofal¿No era eso un mito que sólo perseguían los soñadores sin remedio? No, eso no era posible.

—Te ves sorprendido—dijo mi padre sacándome de mi estado de abstracción.

—¿Y tú qué crees?—respondí en tono sarcástico, lo cual le arrancó una efímera carcajada.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, pues no te he dicho absolutamente nada acerca de esto. Sucede que con tu madre coincidimos en que eras muy pequeño como para saber semejante cosa... Y supongo que una información tan confidencial como ésta no estaba muy segura en las manos de un niño, sin ofender.

Suspiró con tranquilidad al ver que mi asombro era demasiado grande como para darle lugar a la ofensa, y luego continuó: —De todas formas, esto que ves aquí es sólo un pedazo de la Piedra que hemos creado tu madre y yo.

—¿Hay más?

—Sí. Y cada milímetro de su superficie es inimaginablemente valioso.

—Lo imagino.

—No, no tienes idea—dijo poniéndose serio, más serio de lo que jamás recordaba haberlo visto.—Por eso es que en todos estos años he ideado una forma para intentar aumentar su tamaño, y así lograr que dure más, pues crear una nueva implica un proceso más que complicado y sacrificado.

Asentí en silencio. Claro que toda la información que mi cerebro estaba procesando me impidió cuestionar los dos puntos relevantes: cuál era ese proceso de creación de la Piedra, y quizás aún más importante, en qué la habían estado utilizando en caso de haberla utilizado. Aunque supongo que de haber podido, tampoco era un momento adecuado para ponerse a hacer preguntas, pues papá parecía impaciente por comenzar.

—Bien. En sí, está casi todo hecho, pero necesito que me ayudes en la transmutación, pues es más factible tener éxito si lo hacemos los dos.

Dicho esto, envolvió la Piedra en una tela y me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Del otro lado de la puerta que siempre se mantenía con llave, el único lugar de la mansión que desconocía, había dibujado en el suelo un gran y complejo círculo de transmutación, sobre el cual había enormes recipientes con contenidos de diversos colores, en su mayoría las piedras rojas en estado líquido, otro con azufre, supuse por el tono y el olor, y los últimos con un contenido plateado del cual no estaba seguro.

—Esto es...

—Mercurio—respondió mientras colocaba la Piedra Filosofal en el centro.—Muchas fuentes aseguran que sería un elemento fundamental y que podría llegar a expandir el tamaño de la Piedra si se logra la temperatura y presión adecuadas.

Lo que decía parecía tener sentido según algunos textos que había leído, aunque el hecho de que mamá se opusiera a todo esto me daba mala espina. No me animé a preguntar nada de todas formas, pues desde hacía rato suponía que mis padres no estaban llevándose bien y no era mi intención meter el dedo en la llaga, especialmente sabiendo que papá me estaba haciendo partícipe de semejante experiencia y no se me ocurría forma de agradecerle.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar.—No te preocupes—sonrió al ver mi rostro aún plasmado de confusión—. Eres mi hijo, sé que no vas a defraudarme. Todo saldrá bien.

Entonces lo imité colocando ambas manos sobre el círculo de transmutación dibujado, y sentí cómo toda esa poderosa energía fluía a través de mi cuerpo al tiempo que todo brillaba de una forma jamás antes vista por mis jóvenes ojos.

Los elementos comenzaron a mutar perdiendo su forma original, y la Piedra Filosofal, no ajena al tremendo proceso que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor, resplandecía aún más que antes.

—¡Está funcionando¡Continúa!—exclamó mi padre con entusiasmo.

Y quizás hubiese funcionado si no fuera porque el mercurio comenzó a tener una reacción extraña, al parecer no prevista. Seguramente fue por ello que la luz rojiza se convirtió en una violácea, casi negra, y un humo oscuro se expandió por la gran habitación tan rápidamente que cuando tuve tiempo de reaccionar, no podía ver más allá de mi nariz.

—¡Corre!—escuché que me gritaba.

—¡Pero... la Piedra!—exclamé sin quitar mis manos del suelo.

—¡Deja la Piedra y sal de ahí!

Pero a pesar de sus gritos desesperados, no pude hacer lo que me mandaba. No podía fallarle y huir como un cobarde ante mi derrota, no de esa forma. Así que me apreté aún más contra las baldosas, aferrado a la esperanza de que todo se estabilizara y saliera bien, cosa que nunca sucedió.

—¡William!—fue lo último que oí antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

—¿Hijo?

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero me ardían y lagrimeaban tanto, que preferí no hacerlo. Tan solo me limité a sentir las manos de mi padre tomando la mía. No me fue difícil adivinar que me encontraba recostado en mi propia cama, pues podía divisar la luz del gran ventanal que solía despejarme todas las mañanas.

—La Piedra... ¿qué ocurrió?—llegué a preguntar antes que una tos seca me interrumpiera. Sentía la boca acuosa y el dolor de mi pecho era insoportable.

—Se perdió... Tu madre tenía razón, estaba equivocado. Pero eso ya no importa...

—No digas tonterías—le dije apretando sus manos con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.—Tú no estabas equivocado... fui yo quien falló. Perdóname... por favor, perdóname papá. Te prometo... te prometo que me esforzaré más. La próxima vez, lo haré bien.

Pero mi padre no contestó. Toda respuesta que obtuve de él fueron sus lágrimas tibias que cayeron sobre mi brazo.

Quise preguntarle por qué lloraba, pero ni el dolor ni mis fuerzas me lo permitieron, y poco a poco, todo se fue tornando borroso, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Fue entonces cuando preferí cerrar los ojos, hasta que me di cuenta que, quizás, no tenía párpados. Enseguida me percaté de que tampoco podía moverme, pues todos mis músculos estaban tensados y no había forma de relajarlos. Y el dolor... ese dolor que parecía ser el más profundo de mi vida, aunque no recordaba nada antes de eso. Mi mente se hallaba totalmente en blanco.

Todo estaba a oscuras a mi alrededor, pero a pesar de ello y de mi situación, había algo familiar en el lugar donde me encontraba.

De pronto oí un ruido en las cercanías, y al girar mi vista hacia allí, pude divisar a un hombre que en ese momento no logré reconocer. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y su rostro pálido demostraba una expresión de horror y miedo.

Procuré decir algo, no sé qué cosa, pero todo lo que salió de mi garganta fue un chillido espantoso, seguramente debido a que también carecía de alguna parte de mi cuello.

—¡No!—exclamó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose la cara.—¡Tú no eres mi hijo¡Tú no eres mi hijo!—repitió una y otra vez, hasta alejarse tanto que ya no pude escucharlo más, abandonándome en la soledad de esa habitación que apestaba a familiaridad, confinado al sufrimiento y a la amnesia.

Supongo que en ese momento todo lo que deseé fue cerrar los párpados de los que carecía, y morir. Pero al parecer, "mami" tenía otros planes para mí.

No puedo negar que de alguna forma le estoy agradecido, pues es por ello que ahora tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte, al igual que a todos sus seres queridos.

A él, quien resultó ser el peor de todos.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien!

Se me ocurrió escribir este fic en el que el odio de Envy por su padre estuviese fundado no sólo en el hecho de que éste lo haya abandonado luego de crearlo, sino también en la relación que tuvieron antes de que él muriera.

El mayor problema que tuve es que es prácticamente imposible morir a causa de envenenamiento por mercurio tan rápido, ya que al ser un bioacumulativo, por más que se encuentre en su estado más tóxico(o sea, sometido a altas temperaturas y a mucha presión), la muerte se produce luego de muchos meses... Pero de esta forma tenía que cambiar algunas cosas y no iba a quedar como yo quería... así que lo dejé así, ok? òó

En fin, espero que haya gustado.


End file.
